Partners in time: the shroob perspective
by killerpokeball97
Summary: bad title, I know, this is just my take on how things must have went down and went for the shroobs during Partners in time, though canonically they are about war and destruction, but there might be even more hidden depths even we don't know about, so I'm going to try to make a novalization of the game from the shroobs point of view. [spoiler warning for those that haven't played.]
1. the Shroob Home Planet

**Greetings, Today I want to share a story, a story from a different perspective.**

 **we know how the shroobs are, destroy, destroy, destroy...**

 **However, what were they REALLY thinking an saying other than what we saw in the game?**

 **I aim to answer that question, this is Partners in time, from the shroobs Point-of-view.**

 **Let's begin.**

* * *

 _Location: Shroob planet_

 _Date: Unknown, year 1995_

 _"Our planet...our once thriving and beautiful planet, torn apart by War and Hatred, Resources ran low, just about nothing could sustain us anymore..."_

Princess Shroob and her older sister sat on their thrones, looking impatient, the Younger princess looked cute yet mature in a shroobish way, her reddish pink dress showed her beauty, her silver ear rings and tiara, which rested atop her head showed her royalty, her breasts were a D-cup. Her piercing red eyes were staring at a shroob reporter, the room itself looked decrepit and old.

"your highness's, our scouts are still trying to find a planet suitable for take over, the war which ravaged our planet, all the lives lost, we are ready for anything-" the reporter said before a shout from the elder princess shut him up an even gave her younger sister a jump, the Reporter cowered.

"SILENCE! I will not TOLERATE anything you have to say, find a planet to invade NOW, our planet is on the edge of collapse and we can't do a thing about it, our ONLY choice is to invade, that's what our ancestors did years ago when they invaded this pathetic planet, war is in our blood, we conquer planets suitable for our needs!" the Elder princess a bit more stacked than her younger sister, with E-cups which rests on her chest. her reddish dress looked exactly like her younger sisters, only more fit for her, she had silver ear rings and a silver tiara as well. Her red eyes aren't a joke.

"B-But your Majesty there-" before the reporter could continue, the doors to the decrepit throne room burst open, a Dr Shroob and a Normal Shroob ran in and kneeled before their princesses.

"your Highness's we have just located a planet worth capturing!" said the normal shroob.

"Speak!" shouted the Elder princess.

"the Planet is lush and full of life, many organisms to assimilate into our culture exist, there have also been reports of a new resource we can use for the UFO's." reported the normal shroob.

"what is this Resource?" demanded the Elder Princess.

"the organisms which we have deciphered as "toads" have a life force which we decided to name "Vim" your majesty." reported the Dr. Shroob.

"what about the name?"

"our scouts have went and found out this planet holds what is known as the "mushroom Kingdom"

"Interesting, get one of the shroob commanders, we have a new planet and place to conquer and call our home. We set off tomorrow." said the Elder princess.

"But sister, why can't we begin the invasion now?" asked the Younger Princess.

"Because, my sweet younger sister, we need to full prepare to handle any and all opposition we might face on the planet. War is in our blood, our society was built on it."

"But sister...' the younger princess began before sighing in defeat, "oh all right."

"you 3 are dismissed, get out of our sights!"

"Y-Yes mahm!" all 3 shroobs shouted in unison before fleeing from the throne room.

"Sister, are you sure? our military is ready for anything and we can start the invasion right no-"

"ENOUGH, I understand your wanting to invade the planet immediately. You take after our mother more than I do, She was a master of. However, a day worth of preparations will be necessary, running straight on into a foe without preparation is just asking for extinction."

"yes sister" the younger princess sighed in defeat.

Both princesses retired to their rooms soon after. The Elders Room was larger than her sisters, whomever lived on this planet before it was shroobified and transformed into the shroobs new home world must have been very royal.

The Younger sister's room was smaller in size but it was alright with her, she admired her figure in the mirror as she stripped out of her dress, her purple bra and panties were then tossed aside before she got in bed her breasts bouncing a bit.

'If anything happens to my sister, I'll be sure to take full command until she recovers.' the younger princess thought to herself before she drifted off into sleep.

* * *

 _Location: Shroob Planet, Military room_

Commander Shroob blew into his whistle, "all right maggots, cock those guns!" the massive amount of shroobs in the room cocked their guns.

"take aim!' shouted the commander which caused the shroob army to spin around.

"FIRE!" the commander shouted as the shroobs flawlessly managed to hit the targets with perfect accuracy after spinning. some shroobs were injured in the process however.

"ugh, most of them are STILL terrible." he face clawed that was when the Dr, Shroob and the normal shroob entered the room.

"Commander, our invasion will be postponed until tomorrow, our elder princess wants us to be fully prepared for our invasion." said the Dr Shroob.

"That sounds like a plan, some of our troops are nimrods and can't perfect the spinning aim, I hope by tomorrow they will be able to, otherwise the invasion will end in failure for us, we are already on the brink of collapse on this planet as is." said the commander.

"that's understood, the princesses expect a perfect invasion. By the way, How's the shrooboid family? are they fit?" asked the normal shroob.

"well, Jr is still in training, Brat keeps demanding candy despite our resources at nearing depletion, and the elder is trying his best with his ball and chain." said the commander.

"Got it. the UFO's are going to be in need of a new fuel source, so we have to take any and all fuel we have left for the UFO's before we invade." reported the Dr. Shroob.

"the RC's should be working on the saucers right now, ponce they are done, we will be ready, the last of our fuel on this planet will be sent to them all." said the commander. to which Dr. Shroob nodded, "Very well, our princesses expect our best efforts." the Dr. Shroob walked aay and back to the lab with the others.

"I might as well be heading away as well, farewell." said the normal shroob before waving his claw then walking way.

 _'Our invasion, on hind sight, we hd everything down to a T, what we didn't know, what none of us knew, was there was going to be a force working against us...'_

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, this is my take on the Shroobs and how things must have been for them throughout partners in time, I try to add a bit more backstory to some of the shroobs ad even the princesses, it's honestly been too long since I stopped, I just couln't think of anything new and in the process, I had to cancel my other stories, I just hope I don't delete this story, because I have good ideas for it.**


	2. Beginning the invasion

_Location: Sky above the castle_

 _Date: Unknown, year 1995_

 _"the invasion, we drove our mother ship and the saucers with all the fuel we had left, it should last for a while...hopefully, we continued to fly until we came to our destination, Peaches castle and what a surprise we found in store..."_

The Elder princess was watching through a screen, as of now, her forces have started firing their weapons on the castle, a few were even just hitting it with their saucers, the Younger princess watch in delight, all that destruction on that petty castle, it'd serve as the most efficent home base.

"Status report." said the Elder princess, to which a shroob appeared on the screen, "destroy! we are destroying as much as we can!" the shroob said.

"Perfect, we'll be landing near the castle soon, so-" before the elder princess could finish, she saw what looked like a flying turtle ship destroy the saucers around the castle, what made her angry though, was the saucer the shoob she was talking to was in, was just destroyed by what looked like a spike ball.

"Find that ship, destroy it! no witnesses alive!" shouted the Elder princess as she slammed her claw on the ground. The Younger princess only smirked at her sisters anger.

* * *

 _Location: Toad Town_

"toad town spotted, preparing to open fire, destroy!" shouted one of the shroob in their saucers as the rest took out their guns from their saucers then fired them down on the populace. While some of he saucers were firing, some shroobs came out of theirs along with shroids the toads were no match and some were poly-morphed into shroob shrooms or were captured and gagged.

"Targets secured and captured, destroy!" said one of the shroobs.

"Destroy! take them to Toadwood forest, to our vim factory." said another to which made the first one salute.

* * *

 _Location: Peaches castle_

When the and the younger princess entered the castle, they saw a strange device appear in the throne room, and out of it walked out a blue toad, a pinkish-red toad, and surprise, surprise, Princess Peach herself, but she seemed older than what one of the shroobs reported. Wasting no time the Elder let out a roar of anger then immediately went for a charge attack.

What happened next made the younger sister now wide eyed, Peach immediately grabbed what looked like a star made entirely out of cobalt from the machine then the next moment, she saw her sister inside the star with a flash of light. the Younger sister was in shock, she could see her older sister inside of the star, shouting in fear and anger. What happened next nearly tore her heart out, the star, was shattered into 6 pieces she saw peach take the middle and hide it away, wasting no time. the Younger sister immediately apprehended Peach as her other shroobs captured the Blue toad and pinkish-red toad. the Blue toad took one of the shard after he finished some sort of drawing.

"Let go of me!" shouted peach.

"Fuck no, you trapped my older sister and split her up, you're going to give me information about that machine, and EVERYTHING you know about this kingdom." the shroob Princess said in her native shroob language to which peach couldn't understand. at This moment, both the toads managed to escape from the shroobs and ditched the castle.

"find the toads and capture them!" shouted Princess Shroob to her troops to which they all saluted before she turned back to her apprehended princess.

"Now, YOU are going to tell me where you came from and tell me what you did to my sister!" said Princess shroob, still in her native language.

"Let go of me! MARIO! HELP!" shouted Peach.

"Who is this Mario?".

"Coming to the past was a bad idea!" Peach let out a cry before gasping then covering her mouth.

"Past? you're from the future?"

"Oh no!" Peach shouted.

"Then THAT must be a time machine, wait, if we are in the past, then the future should have changed, but here's princess peach, alive and well and NOT under my control, then that means we somehow failed in the present. I CAN'T allow this to happen."

Princess Shroob called in Commander shroob, "Commander, bring in Shrooboid Jr." she commanded to which the commander saluted then blew his whistle, a green shroob-like entity entered the throne room.

"am I in trouble?" asked the Shrooboid, only to get answered with a shake of the head to him.

"No, I want you to go into the machine and head to the future and bring our dominance into effect." said the Princess.

"all right then, I'm on it Princess, you can count on me." said the shrooboid before entering the machine then it started up again strangely without it's power source.

"Now Princess, you are going to answer some question I have." smirked Princess Shroob evilly before letting out her usual laughter.

* * *

 _location: Peaches castle (present)_

 _Date: November 28, 2005_

the Time Machine just arrived back into the present day, Shrooboid Jr was thinking to himself, 'ok, I just help to take over the castle in the future and bring dominion over it for our fair princess.' once he felt the machine crash land and the doors opened, he opened his eyes, struck his claws on the edges of the machines doors then looked around with a derpy look before noticing people were already here. There was an old brown toad on a stretcher and a green hatted, blue overall guy behind him, the blue overalled eyes ran off and the brown toad shouted, "MASTER LUIGI!"

"I will Destroy! Destroy you all for the princess!" roared Shrooboid Jr. as hit the stretcher with his claws which caused it to roll away with the brown toad. the next moment, a guy in a red hat and blue overalls jumped onto the scene in an attack stance.

"I will defeat you and subjugate this place. For the Princess! DESTROY!" shouted Shrooboid Jr. He spun into the Red capped guy but the guy just jumped up and stomped on him. This battle continued until Shrooboid Jr. was defeat.

"Urk...I have...failed you..princess...father, Elder Shrooboid, will...be...mad...at...me..." said Shrooboid Jr. as he collapsed on the ground not moving.

* * *

 _Location: Holli Jolly village._

 _Date: Unkown, Year 1995_

"So our next targets are here in Holli Jolli village, have I got this right? Destroy." asked a Shroob in their saucer to it's colleagues.

"Yes, we are to decimate this village and capture any and all toads for the Vim Factory. Destroy!" said another shroob.

* * *

 _Location: pathway under Holli Jolli village_

They began their destruction, a single toad was forced off of the cliff and landed on the Red capped mans head. After the toad did, more and more shroob saucers came by to assist in the destruction. Once the red capped and blue Capped guys left, 3 saucers came by then stared at the toad, "Looks like we missed one." said one of the shroobs before abducting the toad then all 3 flew away.

some Shrooblets were spinning around as if dancing to the surprisingly catchy music. One however accidentally fell off one of the ledges then conked the green hatted man over the head, nobody known where the Shrooblet disappeared to this very day...

after the Shrooblets failed to stop then men, the men entered the village bu were in for the shock of their life...

* * *

 _Location: Holli Jolli village_

When the men arrived in the village they were shocked by what they saw, one of the saucers abducted one of the toads, one of the saucers fired its gun at a toad before abducting him. and one even just shot at the ground before they all flew away.

They came back however when they saw they missed one who was just stupidly standing still in shock. One of the saucers abducted him then all 3 flew away. 3 shroobs were laughing halfheartedly as the stupidity when they saw the Men.

"...uh destroy?" asked one of them to the others.

"Destroy them...?" asked the second one.

"DESTROY!" said the third one before all 3 faced the Men

"DESTROY!" shouted the first one.

"DESTROY!" shouted the second one.

They ran into the men to initiate a battle.

The shroob in front took out a DS communicator then said, "Uh yeah, can you come over here please? Destroy." no sooner did he finish did a saucer show up then activated a timer which read 3.

the Men jumped onto the front shroob and dealt 3 damage each.

"all right, like we practiced." said the front shroob before doing a twirl then firing at the green man, the second one did a snap of his claws then fired at the red man, and the Third shroob did a twirl then fired at the green man.

This continued until the timer hit 0.

"Time for destruction." said the shroob in the saucer as he charged up a large energy ball from his gun which slowly went down to both men then blowing their HP to 0.

"we are done here." said the front shroob who, along with the other 2 was waving.

They Began to laugh Triumphantly at the defeat of the Red and Green men.

 _"the defeat of Shrooboid Jr. was a minor set back, we thought we were done and over with the Mario bros. But sadley we found out it was only the beggining of our faliures."_

* * *

 **Second chapter done. The next chapter, shroob speak will be in parenthesis. Unless you want the speaking to continue without parenthesis then I won't. I tried my hardest to do the beginning part from the Shroobs Point of view. and as I said, Time will tell if this gets cancelled later or not.**


	3. Holli Jolli dissapointment

_Location: Sky above Holli Jolli Village_

 _"we shroobs have a culture, a culture about war and hatred, but you already knew hat, didn't you? we are also quite cunning in some aspects."_

3 Saucers flew right by the Koopa Cruiser...only to fly behind it, 2 of them got out their guns from their ships then started to fire at the cruiser, the last one just hit it.

"Haha, they'll be shot down in no time. destroy!" said the first shroob as he fired his saucer gun.

"I'm the better shot! Destroy!" shouted the second one firing his laser gun.

"Ha! I don't need any guns, DESTROY!" shouted the third one as it rammed the cruiser. They all continued this for a while until the cruiser moved position then Fired a spike ball out of the canon.

"INCOMING! DESTROY!" shouted one of them as the ball hit him then ricocheted to the next one then the last.

* * *

 _Location: Holli Jolli village_

"haha! we won, the Princess will reward us!" said the first shroob they were soon interrupted by a giant spiked ball which seemed crushed one of them. The other two were blown away from the impact.

Once the babies examined their older selves, the shroob who looked like he had been crushed walked out from behind the ball, another one who got blown from the impact arrived back as well.

"Destroy! Man, that was too close-" said the shroob before looking to see Baby Mario and Baby Luigi.

"Destroy! uh oh, looks like there are Brats in the vicinity." said the second one, both looked t each other then nodded.

"DESTROY!" the both shouted before they engaged in a battle with the babies.

"This will be too easy." the first shroob said cracking his claws as if they were knuckles.

he felt the force of Baby Mario's jump. Right before he could attack some toad with brown spots arrived then explained some weird things about the "Y" button, the shroobs then saw him give the babies 5 green turtle shells.

Before both shroobs could react, the first one died from a great kick of the shell.

"We aren't done yet, I'M still alive!" shouted the second shroob, only to be silenced by the shell. They both died, how tragic.

* * *

 _Location: Shroob Castle._

Princess Shroob just put the finishing touches on her statue on top of the castle, it was fitting for royalty such as her. She interrogated peach and learned about the what Princess said "present" apparently their invasion somehow failed in the present despite taking over the castle in the past, this irked the Shroob Princess. It didn't help that a Dr. Shroob entered the new throne room and reported the bad news about the invasion of Holli Jolli village.

"What do you MEAN the invasion met with a disaster?!" shouted Princess Shroob.

"Your Highness, some of our saucers reported seeing the Babies in Red and Green destroy them with a Shell, they didn't even have time to react." reported the Dr. Shroob.

"IMBECILE!" she shouted with a back claw to the Dr. Shroobs head.

"Ow, the babies escaped with two men with the same colors as them." said the Dr. Shroob.

"Why you-" before she could get even more angry one of the shroobs ran into the throne room then said, "your majesty! that Cruiser from Before is passing over our Castle!"

This brought alarm to the shroob princess, she regained composure before saying, "Very well, let's send them a "surprise"" said Princess Shroob before she called up a shroob with a monitor and broadcasted transmission.

"Hello pathetic beings of the mushroom Kingdom, past and present." she began, "you think you won...But it's FAR from over!"

"Who's this old Hag?" asked Princes Bowser.

"Th-That must be Princess Shroob! Undoubtably!" said Toadsworth.

"I'll be honest, I'm quite surprised at your tenasity!" she said before pointing her gloved claws up in the air, "I'll be sending you "good bye" gift, I hope you enjoy it!"

"Man...Does anyone have ANY idea what she's blabbing about? I can't speak shroob." said Prince Bowser. At the same moment, a giant missile was fired from Shroob Castle, a Shroob Missile to be percise.

Once the missile hit, Princess Shroob gave off an evil laugh then ended transmission as she watched the cruiser from a distance smoke from damage. She saw it land in Prince Bowsers castle.

"Farewell, and DON'T mess with the Shroobs." laughed the Shroob Princess sadistically before walking back over to peach, "those heroes of yours are no more, the present WILL be mind to conquer!" she laughed sadistically.

"By the way your highness, we captured that pinkish-red toad we've identified as "toadiko" she is, as of now, stuck in dimble woods, in a tree as her vim is being drained. that's all to report, We've also detected that that blue toad, named Toadbert is somewhere on this place called "Yoshi's island" we will have more info when the time is right. Now if you'll excuse me." said the Dr. Shroob before he walked away from the Princess.

"You hear that Princess? your little "companions" are falling down one by one, there's no hope for you." laughed Princess Shroob as she drank her drink.

"Mario...please be safe..." said Peach praying to the stars themselves.

* * *

 _Location: Bowsers castle_

one of the shards of the cobalt star lie in a chest block, it was hit by Baby Mario and Baby Luigi before it came down to them and floated, the Elder Princess bided her time knowing her sisters plan to bring her back will work out somehow.

* * *

 _Location: Peaches castle_

 _time: present day_

the Cobalt star shard came out of stuffwell then moved to the Shrooboid Jr. Who was in a tube of liquid, seemingly still knocked out. He began to freak out as the Shard went up to him.

"My Queen I am sorry, I have failed you, Elder, I am sorry!" the shrooboid was screaming, the shard stopped levitating then hit the ground. the Elder hroob princess smirked evilly inside of the shard, after hearing the professor say "possibly" when a present toad said that, "maybe he shards can stop the shroobs."

Taking this chance, the shard view up to the map, then summoned upon a new time portal in the castle before coming back down. The pieces are set in place.

 _"the pieces are indeed in place, thanks to Princess Shroob, we have to make some sacrifices, but it was all necessary._

* * *

 **Another Chapter already? I think I'm working over time, I just got Partners in time...again and I'm going throguh the story again so I know at what point to input the appearences of the shroobs and their planning.**


	4. The Vim factory

_Location: Vim Factory_

 _"the elder's presence is to be kept secret, nobody is going to mention it, Nobody."_

2 shroob saucers flew around the factory, they came to each other then one of them said, "DESTROY! Want out check out the collusium later?"

"DESTROY! Sure, heard a walking Piranha plant is going to make an appearence." said the other before both saucers flew away.

* * *

 _Location: inside the vim Factory_

"EDSTROY! ain't she a beaut?" asked one of the Dr. Shroobs who nodded at the Swiggler.

"DESTROY! Yep, it's the perfect bio-mechanical fuel creator for the saucers." said the other Dr. Shroob.

"DESTROY! it's a good thing too." said the first Dr. Shroob to which both nodded.

* * *

 _Location: Toadwood Forest_

"DESTROY! Scanners indicate that the one called toadiko, is going to reveal classified information. We are heading there now." said one of the shroobs in the saucers, they soon surrounded the area of the forest Toadiko was in then fired their guns to hit Mario, they all missed to due his nimbleness to in retaliation, the last one fired at Toadiko, causing her to convert into a Shroob shroom, their job done the flew away laughing.

* * *

 _Location: Vim Factory_

"we'll NEVER bow down to you stupid Aliens!" shouted one hammer bro. who was chained up like a prisoner.

"Yeah, our loyalty belongs to Prince Bowser!" shouted the other.

"do these guys EVER shut up? Destroy!" asked a shroob.

"They will once we put these headsets on them." said a Dr. Shroob.

"Whatever you guys are saying, we ain't budging, you hear us!" shouted the first hammer bro. As both hammer bros struggled, the Helemts that had antennas were forced onto the hammer bros. then broadcasted information, both hammer bros. eyes went red as the antenna elecrified them, they let out screams of pain until they were silent.

"DESTROY! finally, that shut them up, I was starting to get a migrain." said a shroob. That was when an alarm went off, "Our outer defence was breached, the babies are after us, they must be here for revenge." said the Dr. Shroob.

"DESTROY! don't worry, we can sic them with our new brainwashed recruits, am I right? 1337 hammer bros?" said the shroob to which one of the Hammer bros responded.

"W3 w177 PWN 477 n00b5 with our 1337 h4mm3r 5k1775" responded the first one.

"0ur h4mm3r5 4r3 7h3 m057 37173." responded the second one.

"DESTROY! Good, we will spring a trap for those adult bros. Now get out there!" commanded the shroob.

"Y35 51r!" they both shouted just before running to the near pipe entrance.

* * *

 _Location: Beginning of the factory_

Both hammer bros came down from above to ambush the Mario bros. "AREA RESTRICTED. ALL N00B INTRUDERS 2 B HAXORED BY US L33T HAMM3R BROZ. !"

"WE R TEH SROOB ALLIES. WE ROXOR U AND THEN ROFL. THEN U AM CRY. WE RECEIVE ORDERS HRU ANTENNAS ON THESE L33T HELMETS. THEY R HOTNESS. WE MUST OBEY ALL ORDERS. WE LIKE 2 PWN N00BS 4 TEH MASTER SHROOBZORS. U + N00BS. BROZ. = L33T. PREPARE 4 TOTAL PWNAGE. WOOT! WOOT! WOOT! WOOT!" responded the second hammer bro.

No sooner after he finished that sentence did what appear to be a trees nose sucked up Mario and Luigi, the struggled to get out and succeeded only to get sucked up then carried away, leaving the Babies alone.

"NOOBZ STILL R NOT PWNED. CONTINUE PWNERSHIP UNTIL ALL N00BZ R PWNED." responded the hammer bros.

"TEH ESCAPE IS IMPOSSIBLE. WE R 2 L33T. WE OWNZ JOO. U WILL GET FLATZORED BY R L33T HAMMERS." responded the other hammer bro until they engaged in the battle.

The Hammer bros. fought hard with their hammers, but in the end, they were defeated by the babies, and because of this, their Helmets were destroyed.

* * *

 _Location: Vim Factory, Boss room._

Shroob saucers were waiting in line for a fuel refill. They plugged their saucers in then once they were fully refueled they had hears over them to show thanks before flying away.

Swiggler itself continued to Drink the vim and mix it with the chemicals in its body.

"DESTROY! Let me tell you, this Swiggler was a great idea." said one of the Dr. Shroobs.

"DESTROY! I know, look at how efficient it is at providing fuel for the UFO's." complimented another Dr. Shroob. A small alarm went off, "Intruders are in the factory, send all our units to try and stop them!" said the first Dr. Shroob.

"DESTROY! On it." said one of the others before pressing a button and releasing the defences, consisting of other Dr. Shroobs, Lakitufo's, and Spiny Shroopa's.

"DESTROY! If they get past our defences, we will assist Swiggler in defeating them." said the Dr. Shroob.

"DESTROY! Only time will tell if they end up dieing."said the other Dr. Shroob.

* * *

 _Location: shroob castle_

"DESTROY! your highness, that Yoshi creature we capture has fully been converted into an egg!" reported a Dr. Shroob to the Princess.

"Very good." she smirked evilly, send it to the island full of Yoshi's, "I have a plan to create much more what we will designate as "Yoobs"."

"DESTROY! transporting it to Yoshi's island right now." the Dr. Shroob saluted Before walking away.

* * *

 _Location: Yoshi's island_

"(what a nice day it is.)" a Green Yoshi said stretching his arms out, as the yoshi's went about their Buisness. a big purple egg with Green spots fell down onto the ground.

"(What the-)" said the green yoshi before he and his companion went up to it.

"(What a weird Yoshi egg.)" one of them said.

"(Let's set it up as a Tourist attraction.)" suggested one of the Yoshi's.

"(that's a great idea.)" said the Green yoshi.

* * *

 _Location: Shroob Castle._

"it was successfully delivered your highness. DESTROY!" reported the Dr. Shroob.

"Very Good. We will take over the rest of the past with an army of Yoobs." she cackled before a shroob walked in, carrying a tray with some drink in a cup. The Princess took the cup then drank it before putting it back on the tray then continued her cackling.

* * *

 _Location: Vim Factory, Boss Room_

Swiggler minded it's own buisness as it drank the vim and provided power for the UFO's. It saw the Mario bros enter but payed them no mind and continued to drink.

the Dr. Shroobs didn't realize the Mario bros and Baby bros. were in the room as they were too busy, but that changed when they both heard the Swiggler roar in anger.

"It's them! DESTROY!" shouted a Dr. Shroob.

"DESTROY!" shouted both Dr. Shroobs as they and Swiggler entered battle.

Swiggler went first as it sucked up the vim while connected via plug to 2 UFO's. the Saucers fired their guns but the bros expertly dodged. the First doctor shroob followed in suit by twirling then firing at Luigi then snapping his claws then fired at Mario, he pulled out a poison mushroom after attacking. The other Dr. Shroob twirled once then fired at Luigi then did another twirl before firing at Luigi again, he pulled out a super shroom.

the Doctor Shroob holding the poison mushroom got stomped on an accientally threw the mushroom into swigglers drink, he was then defeated by a shell kick.

Swiggler drank it's drink then felt sickly and weak as it went greenish and sleepy. This battle took a while but Swiggler soon exploded in a rainbow wave, leaving behind a shard of the cobalt star.

Elder Princess Shroob felt the second shard being collected, soon she will be-

the bros followed something going really fast before they got dizzy, the shard were blown out of them and landed in Prince Bowsers hand.

"GWA HA HA! LOOOOSERS! Thoguht you could get away with stealing MY treasures in MY castle, did ya? It's payback time! I'll take my treasure...plus whatever you just picked up as Compensation!" said prince bowser.

'not what I was expecting but maybe he'll stumble across other shards which will help me be close enough to regain my full power.' thought Elder Princess Shroob.

"Prince bowser! Let's Scram!" Kamek shouted before they both flew away, kamek on his broom and prince bowser in his clown car.

* * *

 _Location: Yoshi's island_

Toadbert wandered around the island, confused as to why he was here, he couldn't remember anything really. he walked around the village until he saw the yoshi's gather around the Big purple and green egg as it began to hatch. A roar sounded from inside of the egg as a tounge grabbed poor Toadbert then the yoshi creature inside swallowed him.

"(RUN! IT'S A MONSTER!) shouted one of the yoshi's.

 _"Yoob was supposed to be our Ace in the hole, but things worked out terribly for us."_


	5. Yoob's attack on Yoshi's island Pt 1

_Location: Yoshi's island, Yoshi village_

 _"Yoob terrorized the village of Yoshi's, our plan on converting them would have been a cinch...if not for the brothers."_

"(I AM HUNGRY! DESTROY!)" roared Yoob in shroob language as he rampaged through the village, devouring any yoshi who encountered him.

"(RUN! HIDE!)" shouted Green Yoshi as those who evaded capture ran into a house then flutterkicked up to the top part inside of the house to hide.

("We should be safe here.)" panted a Pink Yoshi.

"(WE ARE GOING TO DIE!)" yelped Yellow Yoshi cowering on the ground.

"(I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!)" shouted a light blue Yoshi.

Yoob looked around for any more Yoshi's, when he saw none he stopped the rampage then wandered away.

* * *

 _Location: Shroob Castle_

Commander Shroob sighed before blowing his whistle, "All right you pansies, line up! DESTROY!" He shouted. No sooner did he say that did 3 shroobs stand in a line formation.

"you are the test subjects for our surprise attack! DESTROY!" shouted the Commander shroob before blowing him whistle and a shroob saucer flew above them before dropping a large Bob-bomb which was purple with red eyes.

"Our new Shroob-omb will be just the thing you three are to carry the thing!' shouted Commander shroob before blowing his whistle and 2 Tashrooba's appear then poly-morphed into Mario and Lugi.

"The Tashroobas' will attack each of you, it will be a disaster if the shroob in front gets beaten last, so Middle, if it comes down to it, try your hardest to move it to the right!" commanded the Commander shroob.

The Mario Tashrooba performed a jump attack on the front shroob while the Luigi tashrooba attacked the far right shroob, the middle one couldn't hold the enormous bomb anymore so he collapsed defeated as the bomb rolled into the Tashrooba's, destroying them in the process.

"You understand now? DESTROY!" He asked the other shroobs who nodded.

"DESTROY!" they all shouted.

* * *

 _Location: Yoshi's Island_

Yoob stood onto of one of the houses after hearing some noise coming from inside of the building. He saw all the last yoshi's run out of the house, he let out a roar before jumping off of the house, he saw Mario and Luigi but didn't pay them mind at the moment. He walked up to the cowering light-blue yoshi the stuck his tounge out then ate him up. He then jumped down from the edge and landed on the ground bellow, he saw a strange koopa with a camera, so he ate her, only to get a spicy taste after words then spit her out. He then ate the Yellow yoshi, after he was finished the green Yoshi came up behind him then shouted to let his friends go, only to see how stupid this idea was and then was eaten up.

Yoob jumped back to the house then roared as he stuck his tounge to get the mario bros, he failed though so he left them by, stomping away.

he returned a bit later to see if he's missed anything, he saw a Koopa on a broom then ate him, unfortunatly he didn't like the taste then spit the Koopa out. He then Jumped into the water around the island.

* * *

 _Location: Shroob Castle_

"Our secret weapon is ready. take 10 everybody, we did well today." the Commander Shroob said.

"HEY!" shouted a shrooboid who looked like a normal shroob, only bigger and was blue with a Lollipop, "Where is MY training I WANT TRAINING!" he shouted again acting like...well a Brat.

"ugh, you'll get your turn when the Princess says so." said the Shroob Commander with a migrain from the Shrooboid Brat.

"I WANT TO DESTROY! I WANT TO DESTROY!" Shrooboid brat complained, causing some shroobs migrains, with the Commander shroob's migrain getting worse.

"SOMEBODY FOR THE LOVE OF THE PRINCESS GET HIM SOME CANDY TO SHUT HIM UP! DESTROY!" shouted the Commander Shroob. A few shroobs saluted then took out any and all candy they stole from Toad town when their invasion began.

"Hey! QUIET DOWN THERE SOME OF US ELDERS ARE TRYING TO SLEEP YOU WHIPPERSNAPPERS! DESTROY!" shouted a Shroobsworth from the second floor.

"DESTROY! this is just not my day today..." said the Shroob Commander with a sigh.

* * *

 _Location: Yoshi's island_

"did you hear about the testing which went on back at the castle?" asked one shroob in a UFO with a another shroob saucer flying right by them.

"Yeah, I heard that it ended in success I-" said the second shroob as they both passed the Mario bros, Baby bros. and Baby Bowser, onl to reel back and look at them.

"Destroy! there they are!" said the shroob in the UFO before the second shroob UFO looked down to see Yoob trying to climb up the mountain.

"Yoob is busy climbing and he's having trouble, let's DESTROY! assist him." said the second shroob in the UFO.

"On it, get our comrade who has a built in englargement gun. DESTROY!" they both flew away as the camera changed to show Yoob trying to climb to the top of the island.

"(Destroy! geesh, this stupid mountain is too high to climb, I'm starting to lose my grip)" said Yoob as he tried to climb up but almost fell down into the water. at that moment the shroob UFO's flew in, this time with a third addition which zapped Yoob, causing him to enlarge to scare the ENTIRE island. The UFO's flew away after wards.

"(GET IN MY BELLY!") roared Yoob as the Mario Bros. ran to the other side of the to of the mountain, that didn't stop Yoob though since he just adjusted his climbing.

"(GET IN MY BELLY!") roared Yoob as he fired his tongue 4 times, 2 at Luigi and 2 at Mario, He saw Prince Bowser Enter the scene then stuck his tounge out to eat him, to the shock of Mario and Luigi, which allowed him to devour them both in the same way.

"(I AM STILL HUNGRYYYYYYYYYYYYY!)" roared Yoob.

 _"Yoob ate the brothers, this should have been a one off victory for us, what we didn't know however, was that no even Yoob could defeat them, Nor sunnycide."_


	6. Yoob's attack on Yoshi's island Pt 2

_Location: Shroob Castle, Courtyard_

 _"Honestly, Who the hell thought that it was a good idea to let Yoob eat the brothers?"_

Commander Shroob walked across he courtyard with a sigh, "DESTROY! I honestly hope that those brothers and babies are defeated, our plans won't-"

"DESTROY! COMMANDER!" shouted a Shroob who ran towards him.

"What is it Number 320?"

"First, why were we assigned numbers again? DESTROY!"

"Because, our princess prefers us to be nameless. DESTROY!"

"Second, the princess wishes to speak with you. DESTROY!"

"she does? I must head to her post taste. DESTROY!" Commander Shroob ran through the castle and up to the very top of Princess Shroobs statue which held the throne.

"Princess! Destroy!" shouted the Shroob Commander.

"I see you are here, Commander." said Princess shroob with a smirk while on the throne.

"Why did you want me here, Milady? destroy!"

"Simple. Those pesky brothers and the babies have been eaten by Yoob. No Doubt they are going to die by Sunnycide. Gather up just about all the shroobs, We will be holding a celebration of conquest in the Koopasium in the desert later." said Princess Shroob before a shroob holding a tray came in with a cup to which she drank then put it back on the tree.

"destroy! But, Milady, isn't it too early to cele-"

"SILENCE! This is part of my plan to invade the Mushroom Kingdom of the present." said Princess Shroob which made the shroob commander shut up.

"destroy! it is but how will-"

"Simple, I'll disguise as Princess Peach of the present, pretend to be "captured" by my subjects, then those brothers, if they aren't dead by now, will rescue me." Princess Shroob formulated.

"Destroy! If you say so Princess."

"I also managed to find a guardian for the third star shard. He goes by the name of Petey Piranha."

"destroy! Petey Piranha, your highness?"

"Yes, unlike normal piranha plants, he's bigger, able to walk, AND has a big mouth."

"I guess that's fitting to be a guardian..."

"are you doubting me? commander?"

"destroy! N-No your highness! I'll gather just about everybody up post taste!"

"Now, GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Princess Shroob finished with a shout to which the commander shroob ran out of the throne room, a bit in fear.

* * *

 _Location: Yoobs Belly_

"la la" an RC Shroober sang as he tortured a red yoshi with is remote controlled shroob toy.

"la la" he sang again, until he saw the mario bros enter the chamber. he decided to threaten them with his toy, the bros just looked at it oddly before mario jumped on it. That did it for the RC Shroober.

"DESTROY!" he shouted in anger before engaging in a battle. He grew an antennae then used it to control a shroob toy to move around then right at the brothers, unfortunately, it was stomped then ran back to the shroober then detonated in his face, before he could make another move, he was demolished by the bros. landing on him from being shot out of a canon.

Another RC Shroober was torturing light blue yoshi with a remote conrolled shroob saucer toy.

"la la" the shroober sang, he stopped when he saw a water-like projectile hit his toy, he looked at the wall confused before going back. I then happened a second time, then third time, he third time made it crash into he left wall, the bros walked throguh with the babies on their backs when the shroober saw them, "DESTROY!" he shouted engaging in a battle.

He regrew both antennae then called in a toy UFO to bring up Luigi who hit it back, courtesy of a hammer from baby Luigi. The next thing the RC Shroober knew, he was demolished by a green shell.

* * *

 _Location: Yoobs belly, lower part_

"DESTROY! stop shrugging for the Princesses sake!" shouted an RC shroober as he got one of the yoshi's inside of the egg machine.

"Geesh, they are so annoying, DESTROY!" said one of the shroobers.

"I know, won't stop complaining in their language either." said the other shroober.

"Want to play with our toys while we wait for the machine to finish producing the eggs? destroy!"

"Sure. Destroy!"

While they were playing with their remote controlled toy, the mario bros came in , the shroobs fought against the bros when they engaged in a battle, but everybody in the room was destroyed.

* * *

 _Location: Yoobs Belly, "exit" area_

Sunnycide stood on the exit, looking pissed off. If you need something done right, you need to do it yourself, he saw the bros enter his domain then roared, "YOU! HOW DARE YOU GET SOME OF THE EGGS WET AND HOW DARE YOU FIGHT YOUR WAY OUT OF THIS PLACE!"

Luigi got scared and tried to run away, that was until toadbert interrupted him then called sunnycide out.

"FOOLISH MUSHROOM! YOU AND THOSE PLUMBERS SHALL FALL FROM MY MIGHT, FOR I AM, SUNNYCIDE!" sunnycide roared.

Luigi was silent before he tried walking away, Sunnycide took aim at toadbert then shot the egg at him, causing him to hit Luigi in he process. Prince Bowser came out of the cracked egg, still a bit stuck and shouted something.

Sunnycide engaged battle by throwing eggs at Mario and Luigi.

Mario and Luigi cracked 2 eggs to which, 2 yoshi's came out and brought in a chomp rock but had trouble pushing.

"HOW ABOUT A LITTLE SUCTION!" shouted Sunnycide before stomping up to Mario then inhaling trying to take Mario in, but he was hammered.

The bros broke about 2 more eggs, 4 yoshi's were now trying to push a chomp rock. Sunnycide jumped up then down spawning more eggs from above. he took one of the eggs then took aim before firing at Mario, he took another then aimed and fired at Luigi , they both jumped both eggs however.

Mario broke one more egg causing 5 yoshi's too push a chomp rock off of a cliff-like edge and onto Sunnycide, causing him to fall down and expose his weak spot, He felt a cannonball bros. move hit him for 100 damage. in retaliation, he pulled a chain, the ground under Mario shifted a bit before opening up, Mario thought fast and jumped it however.

both Mario and Luigi used their turns to use another cannonball bros. move. This caused 100 damage each with Sunnycide now down to 200 hp left. He wouldn't back down as he got back up then threw the eggs at Mario and Luigi, they broke the last two which weren't thrown. the 2 yoshis who were released rolled a chomp rock again, Sunnycide tried sucking up Mario again but was hammered.

both Mario bros attacked the eggs with a smash egg, they got a super shroom for their trouble and 3 eggs cracked open, causing 3 more yoshi's to come out of them, the yoshi's pushed the chomp rock on Sunnycide again, once again exposing his weak spot. After 2 more cannonball bros. Sunnycide exploded in rainbow sparkles.

"FORGIVE ME PRINCESS!" Sunnycide shouted one last time before he was fully defeated.

* * *

 _Location: Yoshi's island_

Yoob had a seizure while hanging onto the mountain, "(Getting...Tired...can't...)" He said before closing his eyes, not moving anymore.

 _"it's been one failed plan after another, Who are these guys?"_


	7. a Gritzy Desert Pt 1

_Location: Gritzy Desert_

 _"it started out perfectly, the Koopasseum was loaded and things went down spectaculary."_

a Large hoard of shroobs were at the doorway, waiting for an ambush, they were told that the brothers and babies are likely to show up and waited patiently.

"DESTROY! how much longer do we have to wait?" asked one shroob.

"Destroy! Hey, give me back my gun! I just polished that thing!" shouted another shroob to which the shroob that took the gun made a face.

"you want it? try and get it. Destroy!" laughed the shroob holding the gun before tossing it to another shroob.

"ENOUGH!" shouted one of the shroobs, "Sheesh, you guys have NO patience, I mean-" they saw to doors to the Colosseum open then Mario, luigi, and the babies walked inside.

"THERE THEY ARE, GET THEM!" shouted the shroobs in Unison as they chased Mario and Luigi out of the doorway.

"DON'T LET THEM GET AWAY." a shroob who seemed to command the others shouted while pointing his claw before the hoard of shroobs ran after them.

When Mario and Luigi hid then the shroob who was commanding the hoard looked left, then right confused before turning to the left then pointing in that direction, causing the hoard to run in that direction. The shroob returned after Luigi revealed himself to stop the babies.

"There you are! destroy!" said the shroob as he ran after Luigi. as this ensued, Kylie Koopa came up from the sand then jumped down from one of the big pillars and began to talk with Mario, at the same moment, the shroob continued to chase Luigi and the babies. Soon Luigi was carrying baby Luigi while chasing after baby Mario while the shroob was on their tail, "Get back here! destroy!" he shouted to them. Luigi had both babies on his back as he continued to run away, soon the shroob was chasing after Luigi WHILE being chased by the babies, baby Mario was holding a hammer. After THAT, the shroob backed up and felt himself hit something, he urned around, at the same moment luigi did then jumped up and down.

"destroy! I have you now!" said the shroob as he chased after Luigi again. No sooner after that did the shroob FINALLY found the babies, "I've got you no-" before he could finish, he was sent flying away, Luigi followed soon after.

* * *

 _Location: Koopaseum_

The shroobs in the Koopaseum took their seats, some even had popcorn, some had soda, some had both, there were even a few shroobs who looked ready to jam out.

"Destroy! wow, the place is packed." said the shroob who carries a tray.

"hard to believe how many numbers we've accumulated due to our conquest. Destroy!" said the Commander Shroob.

"Destroy! Sigh. Sometimes I wish I wasn't the one who delivers her majesty her drink."

"I don't see a problem with it really, I mean, you're one of the shroobs who the Younger princess likes enough to get close. Sure, she loves all her subjects, but she chose you for the task. Destroy!"

"Destroy! Sigh. I know, but I just wish I could make myself more useful, I mean, I can fight like other shroobs and I have above average speed, thanks to being the shroob child of a normal an a guardian shroob"

"I understand, but you should be happy, By the way, what does the princess drink again? I don't quite remember since I'm usually training support shroob."

"she drinks-"

"THE PRINCESS IS ALMOST HERE! DESTROY!" shouted one of the Support shroobs.

"Looks your job is starting again, good luck. Destroy!" said Commander Shroob.

"Destroy! Yeah, good luck to me." the tray carrying shroob said with a sigh.

"I WANT TO BE IN! I WANT TO BE IN!" complained Shrooboid Brat. The tray carrying shroob sighed almost having a headache.

* * *

 _Location: Koopaseum, stage/arena_

To say the place was packed would be an understatement, EVERY seat was filled up. Two shroobs who were on stage walked to the edge of it then put their claws up in triumph.

"DESTROY! GET READY!" both of them shouted to which the crowd cheered, The mothership flew in above the Koopaseum.

* * *

 _Location: Mother ship_

two guardian shroobs stood right by the Princess as she let out a cackle. This was going to be spectacular for her, the announcement of the conquest, and the plan she had for her prisoner. She sighed hoping her sister is all right in the cobalt star.

* * *

 _Location: Koopaseum, Arena/stage_

The ship parked just above the stage then Princess Shroob slowly floated down, holding a microphone. She walked to the front of the stage with the crows cheering.

"Thank you!" said Princess Shroob. before heading to the middle of the stage.

"subjects!" she said into the mic to the crowd before running up to the front of the stage.

"We won!" she said into the mic to which the crowd cheered harder.

"We won!" she said into the mic holding it up before leaning all the way to the left, then right before shouting into the mic.

"WE HAVE WON!" she shouted to which the crowd was in uproar. The Tray carrying shroob hurried toward the Princess, hiding her panting as the Princess was silent for a moment before taking a drink then putting the cup back on the tray.

"This is all I'm good for anymore." sighed the tray carrying shroob as she stood there with the tray before running away from view.

"Now for the main event!" Princess Shroob said into the mic. Soon after a shroob saucer came in, carrying peach. Once it arrived, Petey piranha himself appeared from the pipe looking hungry.

"Drop her down" the crowd said in unison.

"Drop her down" they repeated.

"Drop her down" they repeated again.

"Drop her down, saucer!" said the shroob princess. the Shroob in the saucer nodded before letting go of peach, dropping her into Petey Piranha's mouth as he went back into the pipe. Once he was gone, Princess Shroob walked up to the stage again. Finally, She cackled like a mad woman as the crowd cheered for her.

* * *

 _Location: inside of the entrance to the Koopaseum._

"Destroy! Hey check it out, this Koopa has a fine ass." said the shroob carrying Kylie Koopa.

"Destroy! Let's strip her down later. Right now let's go feed her to Petey!" said the other shroob as they both ran off with her.

* * *

 _Location: Koopaseum, stage/arena_

as the shroobs were celebrating, a platform containing the mario bros came up from under the stage. Princess shroob smirked then ran to the right then pointed the mike at them, "Destroy!" she said. the shroobs on the princesses side fired their guns, only for the Mario and Baby Mario to land on the shroob on the other side, killing the shroobs.

"DESTROY THEM!" she shouted causing the shroobs to fire again, Luigi and Baby Luigi jumped up as the Princess ran to the center. Luigi flew farther than intended, the shroob he was supposed to land on along with everybody else she turned to the right.

"Come in!" she said into the mic, Shrooboid Brat finally swung in on a rope, holding his Lollipop, he hit luigi, luigi however wasn't affected, instead he was on the lollipop as shrooboid brat walked in.

"Time to shine huh?" asked Princess Shroob to the Brat before moving to the side of Brat. "DESTROY!" she shouted to Brat.

"GET OFF MY LOLLIPOP! IT'S MY LOLLIPOP! MY LOLLIPOP!" shouted Shrooboid Brat as he threw Luigi off, causing him to fly off into another wall. the Babies went to recover him while Mario cheered them. The babies came back then threw Luigi up, he made a recovery before the Mario Bros. piggybacked the Baby Bros.

"DESTROY!" Princess Shroob shouted.

"WITH PLEASURE, MY LOLLIPOP! I LOVE MY LOLLIPOPS! YOU CANT HAVE THEM!" shouted Brat as he threw his current lollipop at the bros. Initiating a battle.

Mario started off with a Chomp Bros. item, they continued until they accumulated to 108 damage. Luigi used his turn to use a smash egg, Mario and Luigi only went so far as good with 98 damage. Finally, Brat got to move, he pointed at the bros. before shouting, "WHO SHOULD I ATTACK?!" he was answered with more Green M's than Red L's, so He threw his lollipop at Mario who got hit due to thinking it was headed for Luigi.

Mario used his turn to use ice Flowers, they did it so well that the attack accumulated 94 Damage with Brats attack, defense, and speed all lowered. Luigi used his turn to use Cannonballs, they landed on Brat successfully with a whomping 148 damage. Things weren't looking so good for Brat as the Shroobs in the audience put a Green M and a Red L as they passed a big Poison mushroom and a big poison mushroom. Brat ate them before spitting out a normal mushroom at Luigi who didn't move while the poison one was also shot at him, he hit it with his hammer before anything bad could happen.

Mario's turn consisted of another cannonball move, all 4 bros were shot in the air in a random order before landing perfectly on the Brat again, Dealing another 148 damage, Luigi followed and did the same thing for his turn. Brat stood as the audience passed along 4 fire flowers, one was aimed for Mario and the other was aimed for Luigi, Brat ate the fire flowers before putting them out at the respected bros to which they hammered without much trouble.

Mario did the same thing as last time, one of the bros got a lucky hit which put the Damage to 179 this time. Luigi used Ice flowers to lower Brats defence again. The crowd passed along 3 Mushrooms and one poison mushroom on a Green L and a Red M, Brat ate them then spit out 2 poison mushrooms for Luigi, one mushroom for Mario, and another poison mushroom for Luigi, Luigi obviously hammered all poison mushrooms.

Mario finished up the fight with one more cannonball bros item, Brat shouted before exploding into rainbows, "IT'S NOT FAIR! IT'S NOT FAIR! WAHHHH MOMMY! I WANT MY MOMMY!"

Princess Shroob stared before saying to the right, "come on!" she pointed to the other side with her mic, "come on!" Soon 6 shroobs surrounded the bros as Princess shroob walked in front of the Mario bros.

"Destroy!" said Princess shroob, to which the Shroobs took out hammers then hit the ground around the bros. the ground cracked before making a hole, causing them to fall into the catacombs. Princess Shroob let out a Cackle to which the audience cheered.

"Princess, it's time to initiate the plan." said a Shroob to which Princess Shroob followed, an evil smirk across her face.

 _"The princess's plan was going off without a hitch, we couldn't wait to see the looks on those stupid bros. aces when they are too late to see it."_


	8. a Gritzy Desert Pt 2

_Location: Gritzy Desert, Underground_

 _"When the Princess told us about her plan, it seemed like the best idea. Keyword: seemed"_

The bros managed to slay some enemies along the way as they made it to one of the other underground rooms, they looked around, right before Petey Piranha rose up from a sand pipe and let out a roar, "WHERE IS MY SNACK!"

"Hey! What's the big idea?! Unhand me, you clods!" the Mario bros heard a voice above them and saw Kylie hanging by a rope she was tied to, 2 shroobs were there as well, one held an axe while the other watched.

"Ace timing, Fellas! Boogie up here and cut me loos, Will ya?!" she shouted down to the Mario bros. the shroob with the axe said, "Shut up and stand still will ya!" he said before swinging the axe.

"Bust me out or I'm a snack, for sure!" she shouted down.

"Sheesh, she's annoying." said the shroob to the left who was watching.

"Yeah, no kidding." said the shroob with the axe as the axe one got closer to the rope thread.

"C'mon! We're pals, ain't we? I gave you the dirt on the entrance, didn't I?" shouted Kylie.

"Do it, I'm starting to get a migrain." the shroob watching said.

"Now it's your turn to be good eggs, or it's curtains for me! C'mon! Hurry up!" shouted Kylie, to which the shroob with the axe cut the rope, causing Kylie to fall into the maw of Petey, she shouted on the way down before she was eaten.

"Finally some fresh meat." said Petey as he chewed then swallowed before digging back underground.

* * *

Once the Shroob Princess went underground, she patiently waited for Petey Piranha to come out of the ground. He came up soon after then spit the Princess out.

"Ugh, That was NOT a way to treat a princess, even Bowser wouldn't allow me to get eaten." said Peach covered in saliva. Princess Shroob then snapped her pincers as if they were fingers causing 2 shroobs to grab onto peach to restrain her.

"Now Princess, You are going back to the castle while, I, Take your place in the present." Princess Shroob cackled.

"You WON'T get away with this!" Peach grunted to which Princess Shroob put her pincer-like claw up to her chin.

"I'm afraid I can and WILL, now take her away!" commanded Princess Shroob.

"Yes mahm, DESTROY!" they both said before tieing up peach in a rope then forcing her to walk away with them.

"Now, for you." Princess Shroob said to Petey Piranha.

"I AM getting paid handsomely for this right?" asked Petey Piranha.

"Yes, for now, your mission is to guard this shard from the pests who wear Red and Green." said the Princess taking a shard out of her cleavage.

"...you were holding that thing in between your breasts?" asked Petey with a sweat drop.

"Shut up, dresses usually don't have pockets in them." said Princess Shroob annoyed.

"ok then...But what about my pay?" asked Petey before devouring the Cobalt Star Shard.

"You'll get paid once you finish your mission. Farewell, I have to start "dolling up" she then cackled before the tray carrying shroob ran in carrying a drink like usual.

"Here's your cup your majesty." she said to her.

"Very Good." smirked the Shroob Princess before drinking it all down then putting it back on the ray before she walked away with he tray shroob following.

"Are you sure about this Princess? I mean, I don't think that Petey will be able to defeat them-"

"Of course he won't be able to beat them you idiot!"

"B-But then why did-"

"Simple. He was the only one who looked fit for being a guardian."

"But what about-"

"My sister? She'll be released in due time. No doubt the pathetic Mario bros pests are collecting them with false information. This is just my way of bringing her back, it's a slow process at the moment, but it's going exactly how I planned it."

"How are you going to-"

"Simple, I already said I'll be "dolling up" as the Present princess to infiltrate the present, now follow me." the Shroob princess answered all the tray shroobs question to which the tray shroob sighed and continued to follow along.

* * *

 _Location: Underground, near princess shroob_

The princess herself stripped off her dress, she was now in her bra and panties, she put on a wig made to look like Peaches hair she then began to put on a copy of Peaches dress, for the finishing touch, she applied a Shroob Shroom to her face.

"Wonderful, this disguise is perfect." said the Princess.

"But what about-" the tray holding shroob began but was interrupted.

"Those brothers aren't bright enough to see through it, they'll probably just assume that a one of our shrooms too a liking to "peaches" face."

"Sigh, if you say so Princess, but what about the others?"

"Simple, report to Commander shroob and tell him that he'll be in charge of the operation while I'm gone, I put my trust in him to bring misery to the rest of the mushroom kingdom while I'm gone."

"Sigh, very well. I guess this will be good bye for now, Princess." said the tray carrying shroob before walking away.

"Now, to play the waiting game." said Princess Shroob as the door way behind her became caged off.

* * *

 _Location: Underground, Petey's boss area_

When Mario and Luigi entered the room, they saw a lone block floating there by itself. They hit the block, however, once they did, Peey dug out of the ground then roared, "ARE YOU READY TO RUMBLE!" he then jumped up and ate the block, once he did however it tasted terrible.

"Bleck!" he shouted spitting the block out as it made an indent on the north wall. Mario and Luigi backed up before Petey hopped down, they all ran behind coer to which petey looked confused. "Huh? where did you go?" he said looking around confused. Luigi tried to sneak over to Mario but when he got half the way there Petey spotted them then jumped onto the pipe, "I HAVE YOU NOW!" he roared before Luigi went back behind the ground object causing Petey looked around confused again before jumping down then trying to find the Mario brothers.

Luigi tried once again, this time a bit faster but realized he left baby luigi behind, before he could do anything Petey jumped onto the sand pipe then turned to baby luigi.

"Found you!" he said before baby Luigi tried to run away but was stopped by petey jumped down and blocking the exit.

"YOUR MY NEW SNACK!" he raored before he felt something hitting his back, he saw it was Mario and Baby Mario, Luigi soon stopped baby Luigi's crying then went in front of Petey.

"YOU ALL WANT TO BE MY SNACK? VERY WELL!" roared Petey.

"I WILL EAT YOU ALL!" he roared again before initiating battle by flapping his arms to get in the air.

Mario used his turn to attack Petey with Bros. fire flowers, due to weakness, the hits were critical, they took away 60 HP. Petey flew up onto some blocks which miraculousl appeared then jumped down, doing a spinning cannon ball, in the process, throwing Piranha rocks after landing on the ground at both of them. they both dodged then Petey stuck his head out from the ground then getting out then flapping his wings again, Luigi used his turn for another bros. fire flower move and the damage was 66 critical. Mario used his turn to attack with Ice flowers which lowered Petey's speed, Defence, and Power in the process. Dealling 60 damage.

The attacks continued for a while until Petey lowered himself to the ground so only his head was looking out, he attacked by going under ground and having it act like quick sand, he did it 2 times but the bros evaded it with jumping.

Luigi used ice flowers then lowered Petey's defence again for another 60, Mario used the fire flowers for a whomping critical 153. It was clear petey was close to death as he attacked 3 times this turn, his first move was spitting out a piranha plant which stuck a tongue on a the block which had an M then went straight to Mario who hit it back, Mario and Luigi volleyed it before it stopped, Petey then tried to get them with quicksand again but they once again evaded before he unleashed another piranha plant, the bros volleyed once again until it was gone.

Mario used his turn to do Bros. fire flowers again, the hits landed a lucky taking out a huge 308 out of Petey's health, Petey retaliated by trying to suck them both in again with quick sand to which they avoided, they then volleyed the hanging piranha plant again, Unfortunately, Mario got hit in the process, taking some damage. Petey then tried once more to suck them up throguh the sand but they evaded.

This all continued until Petey finally exploded into a rainbow wave, "PRINCESS SHROOB! FORGIVE MEEEEEEEE!" he shouted as his last words.

in the Cobalt star, the Elder princess saw the explosion, she smirked evilly as the brothers collected the 3rd shard, her awakening will be soon. Kylie said something as she got closer to the shard, the Elder princess decided to have a bit of fun by revealing herself in a glimmer in the shard to which Kylie absolutely freaked out.

"In-Inside that crystal...Someone was looking at me, Fellos!" she shouted at mario and Luigi to which the elder princess laughed.

* * *

 _Location: Underground, just north of Petey's boss arena_

When Petey was destroyed, "Peach" heard footsteps, she called out in her best possible impression, "Could... Could, is that you? Mario?" she heard jumping, "Mario! help! MARIOOO" she shouted before mimicking peaches voice one more time, "EEEEEEK!" The babies hit the button to open the door. once they opened it, the babies and adult bros. went through, Mario and Luigi cheered but the babies went to her fron the stares confused before "peach" turned around to reveal her face, then collapsing.

 _"The princess plan, it was flawless, absolutley flawless...or it should have been flawless."_


	9. Small rest in the present

_Location: Peaches castle_

 _Date: Present_

 _"This plan would have worked, completely, without that stupid interruption._

Once the bros and babies returned to the present, they went to peaches room, Princess Shroob stood there in the middle of the commotion as the younger toadsworth said, "Oh, calamity! How DARE this fungus attach itself to our princess's beautiful Visage!"

"I daresay I'm rather curious as to how the mushroom has afixed itself as well..." Elder Toadsworth said.

"What a cruel jest this is. I get the chance to meet the adult princess and... CURSES!" shouted younger Toadsworth hitting the ground with his fist.

"I guess we'll just have to wait for it to rot and fall off. The 'shroom, I mean, not her face." said a Toad.

"ARE YOU WELL, MY DEAR?" shouted younger Toadsworth to which Princess Shroob nodded. Baby peach however began to cry at the sight of her supposed "adult self" as if there was something wrong with her.

"Oh, now you've done it, you trumpeting old elephant! the young miss is weeping again..." said Elder Toadsworth moving up to baby peach's carriage.

"A princess here...A princess there... No rest for me, I fear." said Young Toadsworth, As they both ran out of the room.

"Hey, the important thing is, that the Princess is safe. Come on princess, why don't you lie down for a while?" the Toad asked, to which Princess Shroob nodded and the bros left while the toads guarded the room. She would have made her move right after they left, but the apparent "present" Bowser entered the scene, fire a blazing in his mouth.

"How...could...Bowser...attack...now?! The...gall!" a toad said silently collapsed on the ground.

"Gwa ha ha ha ha!, This time, the princess will be MINE, you fools!" laughed Bowser, until mario and Luigi jumped to the scene.

"Huh? Mario and that green whimp are here? What are the odds? I'll admit, you've haned me my shell before, but not this time! Oh yeah! My horoscope said so! Today's the day I win it all! GWA HA HA HA! I RULE!" Bowser laughed. At that very moment, the mushroom on Princess Shroobs face branched off, making another fly into bowsers face Bowser took it off then ate it, "harrumph?" he said before shouted, spraying clouds of Purple mist everywhere, "YUUUUUUUCK!" he continued until Mario and Luigi were dazed.

"Gotta go!" shouted Bowser before picking up Princess Shroob then running out the room. Bowser made his escape but was stopped by Young Toadsworth who was holding on to the baby princesses carriage, "HALT!" he shouted while riding.

"Return the Big Princess...at once!" he shouted to Bowser, the baby Princess seemed to be enjoying this, Bowser simply jumped over them, however, his weight caused the bridge to get destroyed, he soon fell down...into the time hole bellow, once Bowser was sucked inside, Princess Shroob fell onto it then got sucked in as well, 'you've. got. to. be. shitting. me.' she thought to herself.

 _"Yeah...this was something NONE of us were expecting, and it wasn't a part of the princesses plan, What were the freaking odds of this happening?"_


End file.
